


Like Hux was born to rule, Kylo Ren was born to be ruled

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Hux is Not Nice, Hux really doesn't like Kylo Ren's face, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux fucks in the same way he works: efficiently, rapidly, cleanly...ruthlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Hux was born to rule, Kylo Ren was born to be ruled

Kylo Ren's eyes are filled with need and desire.

Hux grins in delight, at the sight of the other man basically begging him for a fuck.

“General...”, he dares to whisper.

Hux's grin widens.

“General _what,_ Ren?”

“General, _please.”_

The redhead hums in satisfaction.

“Alright, granted. Be quiet and be quick: my time is too precious to be wasted in such a frivolous activity.”

Kylo Ren nods, gratitude displayed on the odd features of his.

General Hux shakes his head, unzipping his uniform trousers and letting them slip down his hairless legs. Although he finds Ren's features quite disgusting (everything on his face is too wide, his eyes are too soulful and his ears, even if he tries to hide them under that ridiculous cascade of black locks, look just like a pair of flesh wings) he pretty appreciates how he acts during sex.

He is nor reckless, nor undisciplined: in facts, he lets Hux take over and becomes moldable, rulable, _obedient._

Like Hux was born to rule, Kylo Ren was born to be ruled.

They both enjoy this, though, finally getting along on something.

“General...”

“Yes, Ren?”

“May I ask you...”

“No, you can't. On your hands and knees, now.”

The knight obliges, without asking any further useless questions.

Hux prepares him roughly, after having lifted his absurd tunic and exposed his already bare ass. Purposefully, he doesn't use lube, only spit to coat his calloused fingers: he has to punish him for his audacity, his insubordinate lack of underwear.

He really likes Ren's attempts to keep it as quiet as possible, muffled moans escaping his plump lips while his fingertips mercilessly hit his prostate.

When a pool of precum has formed on the floor, Hux lets his fingers slip away from Kylo's opening, leaving him empty and aching for more.

Suddenly, the three fingers are replaced by a veiny cock, inserted with such violence that Kylo Ren's eyes become watery and a hiss of pain leaves his throat.

General Hux fucks in the same way he works: efficiently, rapidly, cleanly... _ruthlessly._

He releases his cum in Kylo Ren's asshole with just a muffled groan and nothing else.

He fucks dryly, but Force knows how much the knight enjoys being fucked like this.

It takes only a couple of heartbeats to General Hux to be on his feet, fully redressed and already focused on more important tasks then Kylo Ren's desperate need of his cock.

“Pull yourself together and go away, Ren. As I said, my time is too precious to be wasted”, are his last words before going back to his paperwork.

Kylo Ren, as always, does what he's told and leaves.

 

 


End file.
